Falling in Love
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: He smiled lovingly at her as she slipped her arm around his. As they walked the rest of way across the bridge, he kept stealing glances at her, but he would quickly look away every time she turned to him. POST Time of Your Death


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Myra. Love you sis. Also takes place after Time of Your Death. Also spoilers to Rushomama.

Falling in Love

Grissom looked at his watch. 'Not time yet.' He was nervous; he had never done anything like this. He could see her though, standing on the bridge over the lake. He smiled at her beauty. She was so radiant in her long, red, satin dress. He could see her hair was all pinned back besides a few soft curls the hung down to frame her face. 'She is so beautiful.' He felt like retreating, forgetting the whole thing. How could he in a simple white tuxedo, with a red tie, which matched her dress, even come close to comparing to her?

The beeping of his alarm on his watch brought him out of his daze. 'It's now or never.' He stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the path towards the bridge, the butterflies began to multiply. He stepped on the bridge and swallowed hard.

Turning to him, she gave him on of her sweet smiles. "Hi…" She blushed a bit. She tried to keep looking in his eyes, but found it very difficult. She thought he looked stunning and she felt she definitely wasn't up to pair with him.

He cleared his throat and hoped he would be able to speak. "Shall we?" His arm extended to her. He smiled lovingly at her as she slipped her arm around his. As they walked the rest of way across the bridge, he kept stealing glances at her, but he would quickly look away every time she turned to him. 'God Gil, pull yourself together.' He gripped her arm tighter. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks." She smiled bashfully. She felt her cheeks turn the same shade as her dress. With everything she had in her, she stopped herself from giggling like a school girl. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He started to walk them down a dimly lit path but she hesitated a bit. "It's okay, trust me." He was surprised she didn't protest. They walked down the path and suddenly stopped under one of the few light posts.

"Gris, what are we doing? We're going to be late." She looked at him questionably.

"Dance with me?" He softly asked her.

"What?"

"Dance with me." He closed the distance between them. Pulling her gently into his arms he looked into her eyes. "Please, just dance with me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him hold her close to him. "There isn't any music." Moving with his body she felt as if they were flying through the air. This was definitely a side of Gil Grissom she'd never seen before.

"Shh just listen." He spun the two of them around gracefully as soft music started to fill the night air.

When she heard the music she looked at him. She got loss in his eyes for a moment. "You're amazing."

"No…you're the amazing one." He let his head rest against hers, as they continued to dance.

She let her eyes close. When the song that was playing faded out and another one picked up.

Grissom started to sing softly in her ear as they swung to the music. "_Wise men say, Only fools rush in_" He spun them around. "_But I can't help Falling in love with you_" His hand slid up her back, "_Shall I stay Would it be a sin_" He moved her so her back was pressed against his chest. "_If I can't help Falling in love with you_" He let her cross her arms as he wrapped his arms around them. "_Like a river flows Surely to the sea_" He laces his fingers with hers while they continued to rock back and fourth. "_Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be_"He quickly placed a kiss on her neck. "_Take my hand Take my whole life too_" He spins her out so their arms were outstretched, then he spun her back to his body. "_For I can't help Falling in love with you_" His hands ticked her neck as her hands fell down to his elbows. "_Like a river flows Surely to the sea_" He slid his hands back around her body."_Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be_" Lights around the area faded on reveling a gazebo wrapped in fairy lights. In the gazebo there were two violinists, one cellist, and harpist. "_Take my hand_ _Take my whole life too_"His eyes meet her tear filled eyes. "_For I can't help Falling in love with you_" He wiped a tear from her face. "_For I can't help_ _Falling in love with you_" His lips softly brushed hers, as one hand caressed her cheek, and the other rested on her shoulder.

As his lips lingered hovering hers, all he thought of, was how he would love, nothing more, than to kiss her at that moment. She was his world, his everything, the one person he carried on for. He could fell his body tingle in anticipation. He hadn't planed on kissing her then, but the moment was to perfect, to right to pass up, so he did. Pressing his lips against hers, he gave out a moan. It was better than he ever dreamed. As he continued to kiss her, his mouth opened wider.

She never felt so loved, so wanted by anyone, than she did in that moment. She felt his tongue glide across her lips, as if begging to enter. She ran her hands through his hair while allowing him entrance into her mouth. With every second their kisses gained strength, and eventually had them pulling apart gasping for breath. "Wow."

He gave her quick kiss, and then took her hand and walked to the gazebo, where they danced while kissing to a couple more songs. After they were done dancing Grissom thanked everyone. While they were exiting the gazebo, he grabbed a basket.

Her head was still reeling over what just happened, as they walked back to the lake. "That was…the most wonderful thing…anyone has ever done for me." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

He gave her a sideways glance. "No need, your worth it, and don't let anyone tell you other wise." When they got the end of the path, there was a white horse and carriage waiting on them. "After you." He helped her into the carriage which then rode off.

In the carriage she snuggled up close to him. 'This is nice.' She rested her head against his shoulder, while she held his hand.

He took that moment and reached into the basket. "I have something for you." He pulled out a light blue velvet box. "When I saw this I thought of you." He handed it over to her.

Her eyes went wide as he handed her the box. "Gil…" She ran her hands around the box. She gave him one of her cute puckered lips smile. She exhaled and closed her eyes. Then she quickly opened the box. "Oh my god…" Inside the box there was the most beautiful bracelet. It was a five and three quarter, diamond, fourteen karat white gold tennis bracelet. "This…this…" She couldn't speak do to shock. She pulled it out and ran it through her fingers.

His lips slightly turned upwards. He took her hand and pulled the bracelet out of her hands. "Here let me." He slid it around her wrist and clasped it close. "There, perfect." He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand; then staring into her eyes he drew his lips to hers.

She allowed herself to get lost in is embrace. Drinking in the moister of his kisses, her hands slipped under his blazer. 'When did he learn to be like this?' She pulled away for a moment to look in his eyes. 'If this isn't real, don't let me wake up.' Her lips met his once again. She moved his hands up his chest and around his neck. The tickling of his fingers on her neck and back made her moan in his mouth.

They were both engulfed in each other, neither one felt the carriage come to a stop. The sound of someone clearing their voice brought them out of their fantasies and back to reality. "Sir, excuse me." Both turned to the man. "Sorry to interrupt but you're here.

"Oh, sorry." Grissom moved apart from her. Getting out of the carriage, he grabbed the basket, before helping her out. "Thank you." He thanked the driver before the carriage rode away.

He took her hand and took her through the clearing to a grassy field. He placed the basket down and pulled out a blanket. He made sure it was all smooth before he had her sit. Once she was comfortable he sat down next to her. He pulled their dinner out, two champagne glasses, a bottle of bubbly, a few candles and a lighter. He lit the candle and places them along the blanket, and then poured them each a glass.

"Too…" He thought of something to say.

"New beginnings." She finished.

After they ate, they both cleaned up, and walked back to the path, where the carriage was waiting to take them back to the lake.

On the way back they kissed each other passionately, only breaking for air.

They exited the carriage once again. Grissom thanked the driver and handed him an envelope. "Thanks again."

He turned back to Sara and took her hand. "Did you have a great time tonight?"

"Yeah, it was…amazing." She smiled wide at him. "What about you?"

"It was wonderful." He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist. He kissed the side of her head, as they walked over the bridge. It was truly a fantasy night for him. Anything he could be alone with her, and put two words together was a fantasy.

As they made it to the parking lot, a white stretch limo waited for them. "Where's your car?" She turned and looked at him confusedly at him.

"I had Nick pick it up. He drove it over to your place."

"Nick?" She laughed a bit. "You do remember what happened to his car, don't you?"

"He promised I wouldn't get a new paint job on it." He remembered the paint job Nick's car had gotten after it was stolen. "Plus I want to ride with you."

The chauffeur of the limousine opened the door to allow them entrance. Once they both were in, the door was closed behind them. Grissom licked his lips as he watched her take her hair down and shake it out. He felt the car pull away while he just sat back and observed her. After her hair was all fell gracefully on her shoulders, she took her shoes off, and rubbed her feet a bit. "You okay?"

"My feet hurt a bit; it's no big deal." She sat leaned back against the seat.

He nodded his head at her. "Here…" He pulled her legs so they rested on his lap. "Lean back." He instructed her. When her back was against the side of the car, he took one of her feet into his and massaged it. The massaging extended to her ankles. Touch by touch, his fingers travels slowly up the softness and firmness of her leg. His ran suddenly ran up her leg as he moved to lean over her.

Melting as she looked up into his blue eyes, she froze. She could feel his hand moving further up her dress. In a few seconds he would know. She hadn't planned for things to go this far, however she wasn't complaining. It just she wished she would've worn more that just panty hose under her dress. She closed her eyes when she felt his fingers slip under the top of her hose. 'Here it comes.' Her eyes reopened to find he was quite amused.

"Well, well, well, Miss Sidle, the secrets you have." He bent down and kissed her neck.

"That's not all you'll find." She managed to get out.

"Now you have me intrigued." Looking back at her, he smirked. "I think I need to do some investigation."

"Just…leave the latex gloves off." She started to kiss him. "Well at least the ones you put on your hands."

Grissom just smiled at her as he pulled down her hose. "You sure?" His hands rested against her hips.

She didn't say a word, but instead pulled his head to hers so they could lavish in each others kisses yet again. Her hands slipped down to his shoulders and pushed off his blazer. As she undid his tie, she could feel his hard and growing manhood pushing against her. She moaned into his mouth.

Grissom slipped his hands under her and pulled the zipper to her dress down. He kissed down her neck and down to her shoulder. His hand slid down the straps of her dress, placing small kisses along the way. He pulled her dress off of her to reveal what was underneath, in this case what was not underneath.

Sara's lips trembled as she looked into his eyes. Her fingers shook as she undid is buttons to his shirt. Wasting no time she quickly pulled it off over his head. A shiver ran down her back causing her to shiver.

"You cold?" He asked her concernedly. He didn't want her to get ill over this. He would willingly wait until they were somewhere else, but god he wanted her right there and then.

"I'm fine." She smiled and him and shook her head.

"Good" He promptly kissed her deeply.

She wanted him, needed to feel him inside her. She undid his belt and pants in record time. She pushed his pants and boxers down as he kicked off his shoes.

They made love to each other in the back of the limousine that night. Sweet, compassionate, loved filled, love that night. Both made each other feel so much it was wonderful. They made each other feel like they haven't felt in years.

They pulled their clothes back and just kissed each other the rest of the way to her apartment. When the limousine pulled outside the building the exited the back. He held her and all the way to her apartment door.

She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. "Goodnight Grissom." She smiled at him sweetly.

He pulled her into a kiss. "Goodnight Sara." He turned and walked away.

"Hey Gris, would you like to come in?" She called behind him.

Grissom turned back around. "Yes." He walked back to her and creased her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" She wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"For not rejecting me." He placed another kiss on her lips.

"Never."

They both walked into her apartment and closed the door behind them.

The End: Well what did you think?


End file.
